Deck the Halls with ecto plasma?
by Alexander Hunter
Summary: The sequel to 'Knight in ecto armor', it's christmas at the mansion and everyones comming to visit. DannyxVlad, slash, fluff, and sadistic humor await you in this sequel.
1. Chapter 1

I promised a sequel, and I sequel I have given. See, I keep my promises…most of the time. In order to understand some parts of this fic, you have to read 'Knight in ecto armor', then you can read this one with the full knowledge. Okay, I can't help it, Dannychic, I hope you don't mind, but I have to put those lyrics here, they are so fucking funny!

Deck the halls with Ecto Blasts

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Vlad does Danny in the ass

Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch, ouch ouch ouch ouch

Danny seems to be okay

yea yea yea, yea yea yea, yea yea yea

Arn't we happy they are gay

Yes yes yes yes yes, yes yes yes yes

These lyrics were written by Dannychic, I wrote the pervert national anthem, not these.

X x x x

It was almost Christmas and Danny was in the season, really into the season. Christmas carols were blasting through out the mansion.

"Don't even think about it," Vlad said when Danny walked into the lab carrying a CD and some tinsel.

"But…"

"I said no. I let you decorate, I let you bake godforsaken cookies, I let you play that disgusting music, I even let you spend my money on a tree, but I will not let you defile my lab."

"Fine Scrooge," Danny laughed and put the tinsel and CD down.

"Bah humbug," Vlad growled and yanked Danny into his lap. "Since I'm such a Scrooge, either turn off all that garbage macerating as music, or I'll blast every last CD into dust," he said and nipped at the teens' neck before abruptly standing up, dumping Danny on the floor.

Danny grumbled and left the room, moments later the horrid music stopped, and silence filled the air until…

"I AM THE BBBZZZZZZZZ!"

"BEWARE BBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

"FEAR BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

"VLAD! HE DID IT AGAIN!" Danny shouted and Vlad sighed. He ran into Vlads' lap carrying the collar and remote.

"Put him down, I want to show you what I've made for Samantha and Tucker," Vlad said and walked over to a box about the same size as the one that had the box ghost in it. He pulled two small remotes out of his pocket and out of the box he pulled out a blue collar and a black one. "The blue on contains Ember, the black one contains Princess."

"Princess?"

"The ghost with the necklace that turns her into a dragon. Both are tested, both work. Tucker gets Ember, Samantha gets Princess."

"Oh, that's so cool!"

"You have to wrap them," Vlad smirked and put the items back into the box. "It seems I am finished with my work," he purred and pulled Danny tight against his body.

"Everyone will be here soon," Danny half protested. All thoughts fled his mind when Vlad began to lick, suck, and bite his collarbone.

Vlad began to move his way up the teens' neck, he found a spot he favored and latched on, sucking hard. He would bite then sooth that one spot with his tongue before biting again, until finally he bit down hard enough to break the skin. Sweet, metallic taste of Dannys' blood coated his mouth.

He pulled back and inspected his work. There was a large reddish purple hicky with a perfect imprint of his teeth in the center, the punctures of his eyeteeth were deeper than the rest. He lapped up a thin trail of blood that was making its way slowly down his young lovers' neck.

Danny lifted his hand up and touched the wound. He looked at his blood-touched fingers and glared at Vlad who gave him a blood stained leer. "Damnit Vlad! My parents will be here any minute and you hid all my turtle-necks!"

"Call it revenge for defiling my mansion," Vlad smirked.

X x x x

"HEY V-MAN!" Jack yelled when Vlad opened the door to let them all in.

"Vlad," Maddie and Jazz sneered.

"Hey," Tucker and Sam said.

"Danny will be down momentarily, he finishing up something in the lab," Vlad sighed; he really didn't want the all to be here.

After everyone was settled in the den, Vlad excused himself to see what was taking Danny.

Danny was past 'oh shit my moms going to see this, and into, 'screw it, she's going to see this and her face will be priceless'. He was putting the finally touches on Tuckers and Sams' present, well okay, he was just wrapping it, but still, when Vlad walked in and he got an idea. Smirking, he walked over to Vlad and began to rip his (Vlads') shirt open, making sure the buttons popped off, until he reached the soft indentation of Vlads' navel.

Vlad looked down at his ruined shirt. "I suppose there was a reason for that?" He inquired, making no move to try and fix it or change.

"Yep, to show my mom and sister what's mine."

Raising a brow, Vlad just pressed on the bite he inflicted on Dannys' neck, just hard enough to make the boy wince. "I believe it's the other way around Daniel."

X x x x

Ahhh, the sequel! Hope you like it! I like it! I LOVE IT! I LOVE FUCKING EVERYTHING! Just kidding, I hate just about everything, I'm a very angry and spiteful person. Lurker, I'm going to find and kill you, read 'A little bit catty' to understand why! sweetluvr, I'll find you too, read 'Letters' to find out why.


	2. Chapter 2

Two chapters in one day, I'm on a roll! You have a girlfriend who looks like a boyfriend I had in February of last year. I change the lyrics of a song I don't even know when I was listening to Godsmack-Faceless, I know, it doesn't make any sense. I know Maddie is out of character, but I just hate her so much and I don't know why. I decided to make Sam a hardcore gothic bitch in this chapter, it suits her, and she beats the shit out of...you'll find out. I also put her in pants, she's sixteen and I thought she could use a harder core look.

X x x x

Vlad sat in an armchair, one of his legs thrown carelessly over one of the arms, while his back rested half-way on the other arm. He pulled Danny down, so he balanced on his other leg (the one not on the chair-arm).

"YOU DEFILED MY LITTLE BOY!" Maddie screamed when she came to her sense and stopped staring at Vlads' exposed body.

"I have been defiling him for sometime now Maddie," Vlad smirked. "Over a full year now."

"HE SAID YOU DIDN'T START UNTIL HE WAS SIXTEEN!" Jazz shouted.

"Oops, I guess we were a little eager," Vlads' smirk widened. "But then again, time holds no power of the powerful."

"I'M GOING TO TELL THE POLICE!" Maddie and Jazz shrieked.

"Go ahead, I have a Dannys' statement and a team of lawyers. It was almost completely consensual, sure he complained about it hurting at first but he, shall we say, go into right away."

"Maddie, Jazz, you're over reacting again," Jack said, he had no intention of helping his wife and daughter ruin the best thing that had ever happened to Danny. "Danny seems happy, and he's not hurt."

"How can you say he's not hurt! Look at his neck!" Jazz yelled. "Vlad bit him!"

"So? He doesn't seem in pain at all," Jack shrugged. "Do you feel in pain Danny?"

"No, I actually feel pretty good," Danny replied with a little smirk.

"See, he's fine. Now, stop over reacting or both of you are going home," Jack said firmly, and meant it.

"But it's not right!" Jazz yelled and earned a smack across the face by Sam.

"What's not right?" Sam hissed.

"He's too old!"

"Really, because it seems to me that you have a problem with your brother being gay," Sam smirked and decked her. "Can't stand your little brother being a fag?" She sent her fist into Jazzs' gut. "No brother of yours could be queer." Her fist went flying into the other girls face, blood poured out of Jazzs' nose like a fountain. "What will people at school think right? Right whore! Am I fucking right you goddamn cunt!" She shouted and hauled Jazz up by her hair.

"YES! MY REPUTATION IS RUINED NOW THAT YOU'RE GAY!" Jazz screamed, stunning everyone in the room.

Sam sneered at her and let go of her hair. She kicked her hard before walking back over to sit next to Tucker.

"Go Sam," Danny said appreciatively. (A/N: I made Danny hate his sister because, as Sam so eloquently put it, she's a goddamn fucking whore or cunt, which ever one you think fits better, also if you find those names offensive to woman, I'm sorry, they just fit).

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Tucker laughed.

Sam just smirked and wiped her bloody knuckles off on her pants.

Maddie was stunned, not because Jazz had the shit beaten out of her, they all new that one day it would happen, but by the fact Jazz cared more about her reputation than her own brother.

"This reminds me of the time when Johnny Westing knocked a stack of books out of your arms in the library Vlad," Jack laughed, not really caring that his daughter was lying on the floor crying in a bloody heap, any daughter who would care more about her reputation than her own brother was not a daughter of his as far as he was concerned.

"What happened?" Danny asked Vlad never really shared stories about his past unless pestered.

"Well, you see Danny, Vlad was walking through the library with about twenty books stacked in his arms, a Jock by the name of Johnny figured that he would be an easy target and knocked the books out of his arms."

"I slammed his head into my knee and basically beat him within an inch of his life, then I picked up my books and left the library."

"What Vlad isn't telling you is that the next day Johnny came after him during lunch with the rest of the football team and he beat the living shit out of every last one of them in front of the entire student body, then calmly went back to eating his lunch like nothing happened," Jack laughed.

"It wasn't the entire team," Vlad scoffed. "The mascot wasn't there."

"Anyway, no one ever messed with him after that. I guess carrying your own weight in books everyday helped build up some upper body strength."

By this time, Jazz was sobbing even louder, trying to get someone's attention.

"Oh shut up," Vlad sighed exasperation. "The only thing that's going to get you is a one way ticked to the end of my boot." He snapped and Jazz looked pitifully at her Mother.

"Any daughter who holds her reputation over her brother, is not daughter of mine," Maddie said and looked away.

"Don't even bother with me, you are not the person I raised you to be," Jack growled.

"Now, if you will Jasmine, leave my home at once, my driver is waiting outside," Vlad said after he made a quick call on Dannys' cell phone, which he had pulled out of the youths' pocket. "The rest of you, however, are welcome to stay the remainder of the week."

X x x x

How did I do? Do you feel sorry for Jazz? I don't, she's a bitch. I'll try and make this longer that 'Knight in ecto armor', but no promises. Give me lots of reviews lovelys, they make me update sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

How is it so far? Do you like it? Forian likes it, Forian's a good plot bunny, Forian is holding a knife to my throat to make me say this. Now you will hear the monotonous sound of blood dripping onto a keyboard. People in pain is funny as hell.

X x x x

Danny had fallen asleep and was slumped against Vlads' chest when everyone finally called it a night.

Vlad did his best not to grimace when he felt a thick, warm line of drool run down his sternum and over his abs. He sighed, lifted the boy up bridal style and carried him to their room.

Once there, he stripped off the teens' clothes and tucked him into bed. He grimaced and used his shirt to wipe the drool off his chest before slipping into bed next to his young lover, who automatically curled into his warmth.

A small smile graced the longhaired mans' lips as he slipped off to sleep, warm and content.

X x x x (A/N: I actually finished a scene lovelys! I hope this keeps you satisfied you damn sex fiends!)

White-hot pleasure lanced through Dannys' body, snapping him awake. He looked down his body and nearly came at the sight. Vlad was bobbing up and down his cock, forcing the hard length until those silky lips touched the hilt before pulling back up and repeating the process.

Immediately his hands entwined into the platinum mane and he began to fuck his lovers' mouth. "VLAD!" He shouted as he came, shooting a hot stream of the salty-sweet fluid into the mans' mouth.

Vlad crawled up Dannys' body and kissed him, forcing the mouth full of cum into its owners' mouth. Stopping the kiss, he made Danny swallow his own cum and surprisingly the boy moaned at his own taste dancing across his tongue, coating his mouth and throat.

Danny sucked on two of Vlads' fingers that were forced into his mouth, wetting them with his cum mixed saliva. He moaned deeply when those saliva and cum slicked fingers left his mouth and slid into his entrance, slicking and stretching him for something much bigger.

Vlad worked Danny roughly, relishing in the half protests half moans coming from the boy. At this point he knew Danny didn't care if he was open enough or not, so he removed his fingers and in one smooth thrust, entered the teen all the way to his hilt.

A heavy rhythm formed between them. Vlad thrust hard into Danny who met him stroke for powerful stroke.

Soon they were panting and Danny was so close, a single stroke to his cock would make him come. Vlad reached between their sweat slicked bodies and gave a firm tug on his young lovers' swollen, weeping arousal.

Danny yelled out his release, his inner walls clamping like a vice grip around Vlads' cock, pulling the man over the edge with him. With a heartfelt roar of domination Vlad came and collapsed next to his lover, panting heavily.

"Bath?" Vlad asked, finally regaining his power over speech.

Danny just weakly nodded, still not able to speak. He felt himself being lifted up and heard water running. Soon he was immersed in warm water. He felt Vlad slide in next to him and without opening his eyes he attached himself to the longhaired man. Warm and satisfied, he soon drifted off to sleep.

X x x x (A/N: Are you appeased now?)

They finally woke up around noon. Danny was wonderfully sore and not surprisingly ravenous (A/N: Get your heads out of the gutter you pervers! He's just hungry, and not for Vlad, sick-o's).

"How can you eat like that?" Vlad asked when Danny downed his third triple-decker sandwich. "It's like you haven't eaten in three weeks, not three hours."

"Dunno," Danny said around a mouthful of sandwich. "You must have tired me out."

"Don't you ever feed him?" Maddie laughed, walking into the kitchen to see Danny shove almost an entire sandwich in his mouth. After Jazzs' incident last night, she saw how happy Danny really was and vowed to be nicer to Vlad, if only for the sake of her sons' happiness.

"I'm likely to spend my entire fortune on food for him," Vlad chuckled. Feeding a teenage was no easy task both knew that from experience.

"I know exactly what you mean."

"I'm not a side show you know," Danny said as he cleaned up after himself.

"Yes you are," Vlad retorted.

"How did you ever get him to clean up his own messes?" Maddie asked in amazement.

"I won't let him eat or drink anything else until he cleans up after his pervious meal, no matter how long it takes. After going hungry for a day he learned rather I wasn't joking," Vlad smirked and watched Danny put his dishes in the dishwasher.

"That seems a little…"

"Cruel? I am not the kindest man in the world my dear, nor am I the most sadistic, colse, but not quite. The human body can go three days without water and three weeks without food, one day without either did not harm him. If I were to put him into say, high-risk endurance training, he would be pushed past his body's limits and quite possible harmed beyond repair."

"If you're done trying scaring my mom, I finished cleaning up," Danny said and Vlad inspected his kitchen.

"Everything seems in order, for the most part. I wasn't trying to scare your Mother, Daniel, I was merely stating that if I chose to put you in high-risk endurance training, it could possibly harm your body and mind beyond repair, but I have no intention of doing that, I am not one to break my toys," Vlad smirked.

X x x x

I've been up all night, writing this chapter? No, trying to sleep? Yes, it's 6:16am. I need to start sleeping this year; the school year starts up soon. If you make a guess on how old I am, I might just tell you in the next chapter, here's a hint, I'm in highschool.


	4. Chapter 4

I've been playing Baldur's Gate: 1, beat Nashkel mines in one try, then go my ass kicked by Tarzig in Fledorns inn twice though. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then in your face! I'll tell you my grade if you promise to keep reading my fanfictions no matter what (unless they suck really bad). Umm, warning, this chapter is not for homophobes, the faint of heart, or woman who are preggers, or men who are mpreg, because Vlad is sexy and sweaty, the he's sexy and just plain wet.

X x x x

Vlad walked into his lab and wanted to scream. It was completely covered in Christmas decorations. "DANNY!" He roar could be heard all over the house.

"Oops, I guess he found out sooner than I thought," Danny giggled sheepishly and handed his controller to Sam, just as Vlad burst into the room and grabbed him by the back of the shirt and dragged him out the door, up the stairs, and into his lab.

"What did you do to me lab?" Vlad forced out through clenched teeth.

"I gave it some Christmas cheer!" Danny beamed innocently.

"Which, I specifically told you not to do."

"No you said specifically for me not to defile your lab and I haven't tarnished, polluted, or ruined it."

"TAKE EVERYTHING DOWN NOW OR I'LL BURN EVERY LAST HOLIDAY RELATED ITEAM IN THIS HOUSE!" Vlad roared.

"Okay, okay," Danny grumbled, turned into Phantom, and began to take things down. He dumped it all in a pile and Vlad incinerated it.

"Better, much better," Vlad smirked and slipped off his shirt. He walked over and turned on his stereo, Beethoven's Midnight Sonant began playing loudly. Tossing Danny a lab coat and goggles he picked up a rather wicked looking sword. With a smirk he walked over to his testing range. "Daniel, pull the red lever," he said.

Danny pulled the lever and watched. Several targets popped up and came at Vlad, and to the boys' utter horror and amusement, they were Christmas figures, Santa Claws, Rudolph, and some elves.

Vlad twirled gracefully and lopped off Rudolph's head, not breaking his spin, he pressed a button on the hilt of the sword and shot a laser blast through Santa's head, between the eyes. Still spinning, he dropped to his knee and sliced all the elves in half. "Again," he said when he stood and Danny complied.

This time it was the three little pigs, Goldilocks, and the Papa Bear. He set the tip of the sword in the floor and used both his feet to kicked through Papa bear, then used his momentum to roll backwards and stabbed Goldilocks through the chest. Throwing himself into a spin, he spun faster and faster until he dropped into the splits, and used the spin of his arm to shoot the three little pigs all exactly between the eyes.

"Again," Vlad said and stood.

About the fifth time, Vlad was just breaking a sweat. So far he had destroyed the Tooth fairy, Easter bunny, Baby New Year, Mrs. Claws, a dozen elves and fairies, and some characters Danny couldn't name.

"Again." This time it was Danny, Tucker, Sam, and the Box Ghost. Soon, Tucker was headless, so was Sam, the Box Ghost was in shreds, and Dannys' target had a single laser blast through the crotch.

"I can't believe you would do that to me," Danny gasped in fake hurt.

Vlad just smirked and rested the blade against his shoulder (A/N: You know like Auron does in Final Fantasy 10). Sweat was clinging in beads to his slightly heaving chest creating a sensuous sheen.

Danny wetted his lips as Vlad strutted towards him. The heavy musk of sweat mixed with the spice-like scent Vlad always had, created an intoxicating aroma that made Danny hard as a rock in seconds.

Instead of stopping near his lover, Vlad walked passed Danny and set the sword down. He sauntered over to the showers he had had built adjoining to his lab after one too many explosions and failed experiments that left him either, dirty, singed, or covered in chemicals. Resisting the urge to look over his shoulder and see Dannys' face, he waited until he had closed the door until he burst into velvety laughter.

X x x x

Vlad emerged twenty minutes later, only wearing a tinny tiny lillbitty towel…just kidding, only wearing his slacks, to find his groupies, AKA Tucker, Sam, and Danny, watching a replay of his practice on the large monitor.

"Holy shit," Sam gawked as Vlad did the splits in mid spin to shoot the three little pigs in the head on the screen.

"Does this mean he had a depressing childhood?" Tucker asked when the tooth fairy was sliced in half.

"My childhood was rather tragic," Vlad said absently, making the teens jump and whirl around.

As soon as they saw Vlad they were struck dumb and speechless. Water clung like dew to his toned chest. His hair hung in limp curls around his face. He was slightly flushed from the heat of the shower, giving a life like rosy color to his normally ethereal body.

"Finished?" Vlad smirked and the teens just shook their heads and kept gawking.

"Oh god I'm gay," Tucker groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Maybe, but I think anyone straight or other wise would find Vlad fucking hot," Sam said truthfully. (A/N: Do you think I'm playing up Vlads' sex appeal too much? By the by, I didn't make Vlad a too muscular, he's toned, not muscle bound).

The teens went back to gawking and Vlad sighed once more. He slipped his thumbs into the front belt loops of he pants and pushed slightly revealing that a) he didn't wear underwear, and b) he was a natural platinum blond, and c) teenagers under pressure may result in bodily harm, when Danny jumped on him, crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss, causing both of them to fall backwards and come in contact with the floor in a most uncomfortable manner.

X x x x

"Come on V-man! Celebrate!" Jack laughed and put a Santa hat on Vlads' head.

"I don't celebrate," Vlad grumbled and glared at the puffball that fell into his vision.

"Okay, you don't know what you're missing," Jack said and went back to the other side of the room near his wife.

"I think you look sexy in that hat," Danny purred and slid into his lovers lap.

"Could be dressed like a clown and you would think I look sexy," Vlad growled.

X x x x

Poor Vlad, I share his hatred of all things cute and happy. Stupid Santa never brings me anything. I am mostly giftless, except for fucking clothes! WHY MUST I BE GIVEN OVERSIZED UNDERWEAR ON A DAY THAT IS MEANT FOR JOY? So, do you like my story? Review, I command it you fuckers!


	5. Chapter 5

I am starting my freshman year of highschool in a few days. That's right my lovelings! I am a freshman! I am fucking younger than a lot of you! Anyway, confession over, on with the story lovelys! Oh yeah, Vlad in woman's lingerie stripping happens in this chapter, so, the warning for this chapter is the same for the last one, no read if you a heart condition or preggers!

X x x x

"Not true, clowns are just plain creepy," Danny said and batted playfully at the puffball.

"Isn't that what you said about me? I do believe you called me a 'fucked up fruitloop' and that I was creepier than your father in frilly pink woman's lingerie three sizes too small," Vlad smirked. "And now look where we are."

"Way to harsh my boner Vlad. I did not need that mental image."

"Yes, well, you've never seen the real thing," Vlad grimaced at the memory.

"It actually happened?" Danny asked, horror slipping into his eyes.

"Yes, I believe it was your mothers lingerie as well. It was a contest of sorts brought upon by your mother and a group of her friends, which ever one of us, your father and I, looked best in women's lingerie received fifty dollars from the looser and another fifty if they stripped for the ladies. I won two hundred and fifty dollars that night and I believe your mother has the video tape to prove it."

"Two hundred and fifty? It would only be one hundred."

"Maddie my dear?"

"Yes?" Maddie asked stopping her conversation with Jack.

"Did you bring a certain video tape involving me winning two hundred and fifty dollars?" Vlad inquired, Maddie nodded and pulled said tape out of her purse, which she never left alone.

Without needing to be asked she walked over and put it in the VHS player (A/N: Yes Vlad has one, and I have one, leave me alone).

"_Today we have a special event, Vlad Masters will be wearing womans' lingerie and hopefully stripping for us, I am Cammy brining you this live from my basement," a female voice Danny didn't recognize said. The camera was pointed at a door. "Behind this door Vlad is naked. Anyway, here are the judges," she said and the camera moved and focused on a table where two woman and a man sat. "Please state your first name, sexual preference, and main squeeze for our viewers."_

"_Maddie, straight, and my main squeeze is Jack," a younger version of Maddie said._

"_Zee, bi, my knife Gabriel," a woman said with what looked like a foot-tall purple Mohawk._

"_Derek, flaming homosexual, and Vlad Masters, just kidding, but one can hope can't they?" The man said, he had wispy brown hair and wore glasses._

_The camera swiveled back to the door. _

"_Jack Fenton, please come out of the room and approach the judges table," Cammy said and moments later Jack came out of the room wearing a frilly pink bra and thong. "Judges," she choked out, sounding like she was holding back either a scream or laughter. The camera focused on the judges._

_Maddie held up a piece of paper with a five on it. Zee had a smiley face barfing. And Derek gave a negative fifty-seven._

_"You may return to the room and send Vlad out," Cammy said and the camera focused of the door once more as Jack walked back in and closed it._

_Catcalls and whistle erupted when Vlad strutted out of the room. He was wearing black stiletto heels that were jewel encrusted, fishnet stockings, black bikini underwear with silver shimmering skulls, black lace gloves, and a black corset with a crimson ribbon used to lace it closed. Danny quickly realized that he was wearing make-up as well; deep crimson lipstick, lip-gloss with sparkles, and black eyeliner, all tastefully done._

_As he sauntered to the middle of the room he pulled the gloves off with his teeth and tossed them to Maddie. He stopped s few feet from judges table and began to slowly unlace the corset, when it was finally free he tossed it to Zee, it was hers any way. Teasingly he tugged the underwear down to reveal a microscopic mesh thong. He tossed the bikinis to Derek, and then in one move he ripped the thong off and through it at the camera, where Cammy caught it._

_Naked but for the stockings and heels, he strutted over to a black armchair and sprawled across it. _

"_Judges?" Cammy said, a little breathless._

_Maddie held up the infinity sign. Zee held up a drooling happy face. And Derek held up a stick figure with an erection and a huge smile._

_"We have a winner! But I think he earned more than just a hundred, I think we should all give him fifty," Cammy said and everyone nodded, then the tape ended._

"Wow," the three teens said in complete awe.

"That had to be embarrassing," Tucker commented.

"Vladimir Masters does not get embarrassed," Vlad scoffed.

"Do you even have a middle name?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but it is for me to know and you never to find out."

"You look hot in drag," Danny said and nipped playfully at Vlads' lips.

"And once again I inform you, that I could be wearing anything and you would think I was hot," Vlad growled seductively and whispered in Dannys' ear. "Or if I was wearing nothing at all."

"V-man, me and Maddie are going to leave sooner than we planned, we need to have a nice long talk with Jazz."

"Very well, tomorrow is acceptable, I will inform my pilot of the change in plans," Vlad said and pulled Dannys' cell phone out of the boys' pocket and called his pilot, a few moments later he returned the phone to its owners pocket. "The plans are made."

"Since we're leaving tomorrow, we're going to give you your present now," Jack and went over to Maddie who had opened her purse.

'Oh dear god no,' Vlad thought when a soft meow reached his ears. Inside the purse was a small black kitten. Jack placed it in Vlads' arms and it immediately started purring.

"It likes you," Danny said and scratched under its chin. "Let's name him The Count of Monte' Cristo, The Count for short."

"Moving Target Practice, Dead Cat for short, sounds more accurate."

"VLAD!"

"Fine, The Count of Monte' Cristo it is," Vlad said and under his breath he muttered something about Danny watching too much TV.

X x x x

I couldn't help it, Vlad needs a cat, he really does. Anyway, The Count of Monte' Cristo is one of my all time favorite movies, it's right up there with From Hell and Rocky Horror Picture Show. Vlad is so cruel.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm too fucking short; I'm 5'1", that's way too short. Is my plot waning? Is it getting weaker? Is there even a plot base? Wait, don't answer that, I don't even want to know.

X x x x

Vlad woke to two large yellow eyes hovering above his chest. "FUCK!" He yelled and shot straight up, only to realize that a) it was The Count on his chest and b) even though it was a kitten, it knew how to use it's claws.

The Count just flicked it's tail with a little meow and Vlad could have sworn that it was smirking.

"Blasted cat," he growled and looked down at his chest and grimaced. His chest was a shredded bloody mess. "I dislike you immensely," he sneered at the claws with eyes as it followed him into the bathroom. "I swear, you are going to be a moving target as soon as you set foot in my lab."

"Stop threatening The Count," Danny slurred groggily from the bed.

Vlad just rolled his eyes and cleaned the scratches. He filled a paper cup up with cold water and dumped it on The Count and laughed when the wet cat shot under the bed..

"What did you do?" Danny asked suspiciously when Vlad crawled on top of him and there was no sign of The Count.

"Nothing," Vlad said innocently, well as innocent as you can get when you have an erection and are about to make love someone over twenty years younger than you. "I…did…nothing…to…hurt…that damn…feline," he said in between biting Dannys' neck and collarbone. "FUCK!" He yelled when The Count leapt from the floor onto his exposed backside and sunk in its claws.

Danny was in an uncontrollable fit of laughter that quickly died when Vlad picked the cat up and looked like he was going to strangle it. "Vlad, don't kill him!" He pleaded and did puppy dog eyes, knowing Vlad couldn't resist them.

Vlad looked at the cat and imagined the immense joy he would feel wringing its little neck, then he looked at Danny and imagined the immense sorrow he would feel in the teen left him because he took joy in killing the cat. Eventually the sorrow out weighed the joy and he just got up and through the cat into the hallway rather roughly.

"I hate cats."

"I know," Danny cooed and spread his legs rather wantonly. "Now come back to bed."

X x x x

Jack and Maddie left that morning and Tucker, Sam, and Danny were in the lovingly dubbed Video Game Palace when The Count shot into the room, skirting behind the TV. Vlad burst into the room holding a large gun (it was more fun like that than as Plasmius).

"Where is that godforsaken vermin!" Vlad growled and pointed the gun at Tucker who looked like he was going piss his pants. "I know he came in here, now where is he?" He hissed menacingly.

"Tucker, don't tell him," Danny warned. "You promised not to hurt them."

"I promised not to hurt them last time, there was no such promise made this time," Vlad growled and pressed the gun barrel against Tuckers' perspiring forehead.

"What did The Count do?" Sam asked, not looking away from the TV screen.

"He entered my lab and disrupted my work. Now tell me where he is."

At that, The Count shot out from behind the TV and took off down the hall, Vlad hot on his tail, shooting everything in the process.

"Shit," Danny sighed and took off after Vlad. He turned into Phantom and flew in front of Vlad. "Stop it!" He snapped, turning back into Danny.

"I'm not going to kill it, just hurt it," Vlad said and to Dannys' annoyance, he used his (Dannys') shoulder to steady the barrel as he shot at the running animal. "Blast, missed," he gracefully skirted around the teen and took off after the cat.

"I WON'T SLEEP WITH YOU IF YOU HURT HIM!" Danny yelled and Vlad didn't stop shooting at the cat.

"I HAVE A HAND! (A/N: Isn't that such a nice visual?)" Vlad shouted back and fired again, clipping the cat in the hind leg, bringing it down. "YES!"

Danny went to run by him but Vlad grabbed him around the waist.

"Wait and watched," the longhaired man said, and moments later The Count got to its feet again and shot off down the hall. "Stunner blasts, slightly painful, but they won't kill him. I would never shoot anything that could harm my belongings. Vlad three, Moving Target zero," he smirked and took off after the cat again. (A/N: And you thought he really shot The Count, Vlad would never hurt…his belongings MUHAHAHA!).

X x x x

"Vlad kill it?" Sam asked absently when Danny walked back into the room.

"No, only stunning him, then waiting from him to get back up and run before going after him. I think he likes the hunt," Danny and took the controller out of a still stunned Tuckers' hands.

"Who, The Count or Vlad?"

"Vlad, I think The Count is scared shitless right now," Danny said and started where Tucker left off in Halo. (A/N: Damn, my black nail polish is chipping.) "Tucker, it was only a stunner, it wouldn't have killed you…I think," he said when Tucker still hadn't moved.

"He put a gun to my head. An incredibly sexy guy just put a gun to my head demanding to know where a cat was, and would have shot me," Tucker said mostly to himself.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he would have," Danny stated absently. "Now snap out of it and take over for me, Sam's kicking my ass up and the playing field," he said and handed Tucker the controller. "I'll be back in a moment," and with that he left the room.

X x x x

Vlad returned to his lab after his gun had run out of power. He placed the gun on its charger and set the training course to random as he grabbed his sword.

Cracking his neck he prepared for the first on slot of targets. He took one look at the target of Danny and burst out laughing. Over the bullet hole in the targets crotch were two bright yellow smiley face band-aids.

That added on with shooting that retched cat, put Vlad in a good mood, in such a good mood he felt the need for a bit of holiday cheer. He pulled on his shirt but didn't bother to button it, grabbing Tuckers' and Sams' presents he headed out of the room.

X x x x

"I believe you'll find these entertaining," Vlad said walking into the kitchen where the teens were currently eating him out of house and home. He tossed the box onto the table. "Black is Samanthas', the blue is for Tucker. You'll find matching remotes. Samantha you have Princess, Tucker you have Ember. Danny come with me, you two find someplace to entertain yourselves that isn't the den," he said and dragged Danny out of the room.

"Why are we going to the den?" Danny asked, as he was lead into the room.

"Because I'm going to fuck you under the Christmas tree," Vlad purred and shoved Danny to the ground under said tree.

X x x x

Numerous minutes and a few dozen shattered ornaments later, Vlad and Danny lay in a heap of sweaty tangled limbs.

"If you are that blasted cat, prepare to die," Vlad said when he felt a pair of eyes watching him.

"Ummm meow?"

"Tucker, you moron!" A loud slap resonated around the room.

"Perverts!" Danny yelled with a laugh.

"What you have just committed it voyeurism, I believe it is in my rights as an incredibly sexy billionaire to kill you."

"Meow."

"They already know it's us you fucking idiot!" Sam snapped.

X x x x

Review! I as the omnipotent author of this story command it! Also, as the omniscient one, I command you to review as well!


	7. Chapter 7

I plan on updating more frequently today, no parents to interrupt the writing process with annoying requests and lectures about how I shouldn't flaunt my sexual preferences. Now lovelings don't be shy, review to your hearts content.

X x x x

Danny, who had more modesty than his older lover, pulled his boxers on.

"This is why I do not enjoy having guests, you get all modest. If it were just us, I would end up carrying you to the bathroom or you would just let our mingling body fluids adhere to your skin and complain to me for hours about how difficult it is to wash off."

"That is just gross," Sam said as she kicked Tucker down the stairs when he meowed again.

"You watched the show, you have to deal with the after math. Since I have no intention of letting these fluids dry, I am going to go take a shower," Vlad stated and stood up, as he did so his muscles rippled causing the three teens to gawk. "You may join me if you so desire," he said gesturing at Danny. "Since you two decided to invade my privacy, you may assist in the clean up as well. Samantha, I trust you won't molest our clothing, so you will gather that and place it in the laundry shoot, the weekend maid will clean it on Saturday. While you Tucker, will clean the floor, the cleaning supplies are in the cabinet under the stairs," he smirked and walked off naked and shameless, followed closely by Danny. (A/N: You really didn't Vlad would let them off the hook did you?)

X x x x

After their shower, Danny had gone off to play with his friends, and Vlad some how managed to get into a staring contest with The Count.

The three teens walked into the lab and saw the contest.

"There is no way he can win, no one can out stare a cat," Tucker said as they all took a seat to watch.

"Vladimir Masters looses to no one," Vlad growled and kept his eyes firmly open. They had been at this for almost twenty minutes and both their eyelids began to droop slightly. Softly, he began to blow in the cats face.

Finally The Count gave in and blinked.

"Never underestimate the power of the humans' mouth," Vlad smirked.

"You cheated," Danny, said when The Count leapt into his lap.

"No, I merely sped up the process of my winning, because I never lose at anything."

"I beat you couldn't beat Sam at Halo," Tucker said.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah, it is," Sam smirked.

"Very well, I accept."

X x x x

Fifteen minutes later the three teens were staring blankly at the TV. The score read, GothGirl-0 Master-15.

"I beat you couldn't beat me at Star Craft," Tucker said and Vlad sighed.

X x x x

Five minutes later Tucker was sobbing and Vlad was getting bored.

"I beat you couldn't beat me at Kirby's Dream Land," Danny said.

X x x x

Ten minutes later, Vlad was bored and they had run out of things.

"Okay, so he doesn't lose at anything," Sam sighed; her perfect record had been beaten by a guy in his forties.

"I informed you of that already. If you had not been stubborn and believed me, your record would be unmarred," Vlad stated plainly and went back to his lab, he was bored.

The teens followed him up to the lab.

Vlad sat down and looked at them. "Entertain me," he ordered and they looked at him like he was insane. "Entertain me, I'm bored. I can't shoot the cat any more, the gun is still charging. I've destroyed all my targets. My current projects are finished. So, entertain me."

X x x x

Sorry for the short chapter lovelings. My parents will be home soon and will have prepared a nice long speech because they caught me in an interesting shall we say position :coughcough: hinthint. Will update soon, I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Damn, it seems I have written myself into a corner, a rather tight uncomfortable corner at that. I don't want this to be all about sex and yet my options are running low. I'm kicking ass right now in Final Fantasy 7.

X x x x

The three teens just stared at him.

"Fine, go find something to entertain yourselves with, I'm sure I can bury myself in work," Vlad sighed and when the teens didn't move, he literally threw them out of his lab.

"I'm hungry," Tucker, said when his stomach rumbled.

"Race you to the kitchen, losers have to clean up," Danny laughed and they shot off down the hall, only to end up sprawled in a heap, a laughing Vlad standing over them.

"I have informed you before, there is no running in my home, unless it's caused by me," Vlad smirked.

"I can't believe you tripped us again!"

"Oh, I didn't trip you, he did," Vlad laughed and pointed at a smug looking Count. "Come Count, I believe there is now a bowl of cream with your name on it in the kitchen," he smirked and gracefully stepped over the teens.

The Count looked at the teens before putting his nose up in the air with a conceited meow and following Vlad.

X x x x

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were about to walk into the den via stairs when Danny suddenly stopped.

"Danny why'd…" Tucker was cut off by Dannys' hand.

"Shhh," the raven-haired teen whispered and pointed at the couch.

Vlad lay sprawled across the black couch, a book in one hand, brandy in the other. There was a roaring fire in the hearth and surprisingly, The Count was curled up on the mans' chest. Snow was falling outside the window it was completely picturesque.

"Tucker, you digital camera," Danny whispered and was wordlessly handed it. He took several pictures before handing it back.

"Is there a reason why you have disturbed me?" Vlad asked, startling the three teens.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go outside and play in the snow with us," Danny said and walked down the stairs, followed by his friends.

"And why would I want to go out there and 'play' with crystallized water?"

"Because it's fun," Danny kneeled by the couch, his face inches from Vlads'. "After a while we'll come back in, then have some hot chocolate and cuddle."

"Currently I am warm, I have brandy, and I am reading a wonderful book. You want me to go out there, get pelted by ice crystals in ball form, and then come back in here to cuddle? Why would I leave this content state to go do that?"

"Because you love me and want to make me happy."

Vlad sighed in defeat and The Count gave him a disappointed look. 'Blasted cat, you have obviously never been in love,' he thought and dog-eared the page in his book before closing it. "Fine, you win. Since you're friends are going home tomorrow I will humor you."

X x x x

"That's cheating!" The teens yelled when Vlad turned into Plasmius and used his ghost powers to make a few thousand-snow balls.

"Upon agreeing to participate in a snow ball fight, rules were never placed, and one cannot cheat if there are no rules to break," Vlad smirked and hurled about a hundred of the snowballs at them. "Do you surrender?"

The teens were wet and cold behind their make shift snow wall. "WE SURRENDER!"

"Good," Plasmius said and turned back to Vlad. "I accept your surrender."

At that the teens raced back into the house and screamed when they ran head long into Vlad.

"How did you…you were out…we…?" They stuttered and Vlad laughed.

"I am not going to bother to explain it," Vlad said and walked towards the kitchen.

X x x x

Ten minutes later Tucker and Sam had gone to bed. Vlad was sprawled out on the couch again reading his book but this time it was Danny asleep on his chest, not The Count.

He was absently stroking the teens' soft rave hair as he read, savoring its softness. Moments like this made him happy yet filled him with a prolonged sadness they were only temporary.

The inevitable would happen, he would become old and ugly; Danny would still be young and would leave him for someone his own age. He would die alone and be forgotten.

"Mmm, what's wrong?" Danny slurred against Vlads' chest.

"Nothing," Vlad lied and rubbed Dannys' back.

"Don't lie to me Vlad, I don't like it. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I was merely thinking that soon I will become old and you will leave."

"Don't talk like that. I'm never going to leave, I promise."

'That is what you say now, but you're young, a day from now or a lifetime from now you will change your mind."

"No I won't!" Danny yelled looking Vlad in the eyes while tears ran unchecked down his face. "I love you more than life. Now stop talking like that, you're upsetting the cat," he said when The Count let out a concerned meow.

"Very well," Vlad laughed and pulled Danny tighter against his chest.

"Does this constitute make up sex?"

Vlad just laughed and kissed him. "I think that would be acceptable."

X x x x

Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been playing video games. This chapter is kind of touching, emotional, that sort of thing.


	9. Chapter 9

YAY POCKY! I love Pocky, since I can't drive; it's hard for me to get it all the time. I wonder if they have Pocky in England…anyway, the end of this fiction is here, there will be a sequel, I promise. Gun slinging American by the name of Alexander Hunter is out, see ya lovelings again soon. By the way, listen to my theme song 'Hair of the Dog' By Nazareth. If you start preaching about 'That's not right' or 'That shouldn't happen, it's sacilage' I swear I will hunt you down, gut you, and use your own intestines to strangle you with, then I'll take a piss on your corpse and start dancing to my theme song on your skull.

X x x x

"It appears I am trapped," Vlad said to himself. He had woken up on the couch with Danny laying mostly on his legs, head pillowed on his chest, and The Count sprawled across his neck, those sharp little claws very close to his jugular.

"Shhh, sleeping," Danny yawned and held tighter to Vlads' waist, snuggling his head against his lovers abs.

By some amazing feat, Vlad managed to disengage himself from the two beings without being harmed or waking them in the process. Transforming into Plasmius, he picked Danny up bridal style, dumped the cat on his chest, and transported them to their room.

It was 6am, quickly he scribbled a note and laid it on his pillow knowing Danny would see it before he disappeared. Today was Christmas Eve and he had a few things to take care of before everyone awakened.

X x x x

Danny woke to an empty bed. He looked at Vlads' side and saw the note.

_My dear Daniel, I will be back in the afternoon. I had a few matters to take care of, do not bother asking why I did not take you._

_V _

_P.S. Do not molest the vacuum in my absence…or anything else for that matter; I dislike replacing things because of your teenage hormones._

Danny just laughed and cuddled with his lovers' pillow, it was going to be a long day.

X x x x

"DANNY! WAKE UP!"

Danny opened his eyes and glanced at the clock, it was only 3pm. "NO!" He shouted his voice thick with sleep. "I DON'T WANNA!"

"JUST BECAUSE VLAD ISN'T HERE DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN STAY IN BED AND SULK ALL DAY!" Sam yelled

"YES IT DOES!"

"I'M GOING TO GIVE YOUR STUBBORN AS THRITY SECONDS TO GET OUT HERE OR I WILL GO IN THERE AND GET YOU! AND I SWEAR I WILL NOT BE NICE WHEN I DO IT!"

In the blink of an eye Danny was out the bedroom door completely dressed.

"I knew you would see it my way," the gothic girl smirked and put her switchblade back into her pocket.

X x x x

Vlad returned to his mansion and was immediately tackled upon entering the foyer.

"I missed you," Danny said and wrapped his arms securely around Vlads' waist.

"I noticed, now let me up. I have a few things to put away before I can entertain you," Vlad laughed and disengaged Dannys' arms. "Do I need to replace anything?"

"Only the vacuum," Danny teased making Vlad roll his eyes.

Turning into Plasmius, he transported somewhere and returned a moment later. He turned back into Vlad and landed gracefully in front of Danny.

"Samantha and Tucker returned home yet?"

"Yeah, your driver dude took them to the airport not to long ago," Danny said and returned his arms to around Vlad as they walked up the stair towards their room.

"Good, that means I can do this without being watched," Vlad smirked and commenced in taking Danny against the stairway banister.

X x x x

That night, after a rather romantic candle lit dinner, they snuggled on the couch in the den.

Vlad stood and then kneeled in front of Danny. Out of his pocket he pulled out a ring, it was white gold with a single emerald. "Daniel, I love you very much. Would you do the honor of marrying me?"

Danny burst into tears and flung himself on his older lover, burying his face against Vlads' neck, repeating yes over and over again. He pulled back with a goofy grin on his face.

With a small smile, Vlad took Dannys' hand and slid the ring onto the teens' slender finger. He looked at it a minute before capturing his new fiancés' lips in a painfully tender kiss.

X x x x

:Sniff: This scene made me cry when I was writing it…wait who put these fucking onions here! Just joking, maybe I shouldn't have been listening to 'Love Hurts' by Nazareth. I don't know :sniff, grabs tissue box and beings to hand tissues to random crying fans:. I promise a sequel if I stop crying anytime soon. Damn, a tough as nails gothic psychopath reduced to tears by a fanfiction, it's :sniff: pitiful.


End file.
